The invention relates generally a belt scraper for cleaning a conveyor belt.
Conveyor belt systems typically include a cleaning system for removing debris and other materials from the outer surface of the conveyor belt. For example, scraper blades in contact with the belt surface may be used to remove material deposits from the belt surface. A typical scraper has a metallic or flexible plastic, e.g., polyurethane, body that is mounted on a support shaft that spans a conveyor belt and that usually includes a tensioner that biases the scraper into engagement with the conveyor belt to allow them to scrape leavings off of the belt and yet resiliently shift away from the belt when surface irregularities on the belt are encountered.
Most conveyor belt scraper blades include a linear scraping edge spanning the width of the conveyor belt. The linear scraping edge engages the outer surface of the conveyor belt at a ninety degree angle. The linear scraping edge at times may clog with debris, as product may tend to stick to the scraper blade.